


Friends That Plot and Plan

by vala (valinorean)



Series: MasterCard Drabble Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valinorean/pseuds/vala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MasterCard drabble with the prompt: Friends That Plot and Plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends That Plot and Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabinefrappe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sabinefrappe).



> Written for HD Season's HD Stocking Stuffers

“Here darling,” Pansy said as she plucked Draco’s writing quill and replaced it with a deluxe sugar quill.

Draco hardly noticed the exchange as we was too busy reading over his Transfigurations homework, but did distractedly pass the tip of his tongue along the length of his quill. Three desks away at the opposite side of the library, nobody noticed the murderous glares coming from one Harry Potter.

-:-

  
“Would you like another, Draco?” Pansy handed him another blood-flavoured lollipop.

Without looking up from his Advanced Potions Theory text, Draco unwrapped the offered treat and popped it in his mouth. He absently alternated between turning pages of the ancient tome and licking and sucking the lolly.

Across the 8th year common room, a book thudded loudly on the floor followed by a “Wait Harry!” from Ron and “Where are you going?” from Hermione. Everyone turned to look when the portrait of Sedley Smirkpaltter yelped as Harry slammed the portrait close.

Everyone, that is, except Draco, who kept on reading obliviously.

-:-

  
Pansy rounded another corridor intending to find Draco when he heard a scuffle and angry voices drifting from one of the alcoves. The voices, she noted, were awfully familiar and she crept nearer to get a closer look.

“—the hell do you want, Potter?” The indignant cry was most definitely Draco’s.

“This is all your fault,” Pansy heard Potter’s low growl.

“What did I ever do to you?” came the angry reply.

“You made me want to do this.” There was a slight sound of scuffle and muffled protest before Pansy couldn’t hear anything more and decided to peep in.

Pansy was not at all surprised with the sight of the two boys snogging. No, not at all. She was, however, disappointed that she never got to use her next “weapon.” She walked away with a grin while patting the box of expensive chocolates in her pocket.

 _More for me, then._

  
 _Deluxe sugar quill – 8 knuts  
Blood-flavoured lollipops – 12 knuts  
Pansy’s brilliant schemes – priceless_


End file.
